


Schnappschüsse

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x02, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich ziemlich häufig via Textnachrichten, aber manchmal senden sie sich auch einfach nur Fotos von ihrem Tag. Hier sind einige davon.





	Schnappschüsse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snapshots II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996825) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> ...nach einer kurzen Sommerpause geht es weiter mit Staffel 5. Danke an meine tolle Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), dafür dass sie mir immer auf die Finger guckt und seeehr kritisch ist. ;-)

 

 

("Macht schon, Leute, hört auf mit dem Quatsch", sagt Blaine und hält die Kamera auf Armeslänge von sich, während er auf der Bank in der Cafeteria zwischen Tina und Sam sitzt. Er kann auf dem Bildschirm erkennen, dass sie komische Gesichter ziehen. "Ich will, dass das richtig gut aussieht." Er will Kurt zeigen, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er glücklich ist. Ihre Quatschmachereien würden natürlich auch 'glücklich' aussagen, aber er möchte, dass Kurt sich das Bild anschaut und lächelt und ihn ein wenig vermisst, und nicht, dass er durch ein albernes Gesicht abgeschreckt wird.

"Entschuldige", sagt Tina und setzt einen etwas normaleren Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Marlon Brando ist immer ernst", sagt Sam mit gerunzelter Stirn in der Stimme des _Paten._ "Ich werde ihm ein Bild machen, das er nicht ablehnen kann."

Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr besser werden wird, deshalb blickt er so eindringlich in die Kamera wie er kann und drückt den Auslöser.)

[Bild] Die Gesichter von Blaine, Tina und Sam; Tina lächelt, Blaine schaut verführerisch drein und Sam ist mitten am Reden; hinter ihnen die geschäftige Cafeteria.

_Pizza-Baguette-Tag ist eine ernste Angelegenheit._

 

*** * ***

 

(Kurt blickt sich im Büro um, bevor er das Blatt glänzenden Fotopapiers in die Hand nimmt, das gerade aus dem guten Drucker herausgekommen ist und es sofort in dem Stapel Arbeitsunterlagen versteckt, den er bei sich trägt. Er drückt ihn fest an sich, während er Sophies Nachrichten weitergibt und bei Isabelle vorbeischaut und geht dann wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Das Telefon klingelt und er hat sechs neue e-Mails, die als 'dringend' markiert sind, weshalb es weitere zehn Minuten dauert, bevor er das Bild wieder hervorholen kann, das er auf seiner Arbeitsstelle mit Arbeitsmaterialien ausgedruckt hat, die eigentlich qualitativ viel zu hochwertig sind, um sie für private Bilder zu vergeuden.

Er zieht es aus dem Stapel hervor und weiß, dass es das Risiko wert ist, dafür einen Klaps auf die Hand zu bekommen. Blaine sieht einfach _unglaublich_ aus, dank der leuchtenden Farben und der Hochauflösung dieses Druckers. Er sieht sowieso immer unglaublich aus, aber er sieht besonders perfekt aus, wenn Kurt Details erkennen kann, wie zum Beispiel das leicht gebogene, blasse Blütenblatt seines Anstecksträußchens oder den warmen Glanz seiner Augen.

Er sieht absolut traumhaft aus.

Kurt lächelt das Foto an, als er einen Platz dafür findet und er spürt, wie sein Herz dabei auf eine Weise bebt, die er eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr zugelassen hat, nur weil er Blaines schönes Gesicht betrachtet.)

[Bild] Ein Foto von Blaine in seinem Abschlussball-Smoking, sorgfältig an der Wand hinter Kurts PC-Monitor befestigt.

_Mein neues Lieblingsmodel für Abendgarderobe. Er ist dazu bestimmt, der Stolz von Vogue.com zu werden._

 

*** * ***

 

(Blaine schaut nervös auf seine Uhr, während er im Lima Bean ansteht. Er wird es wohl gerade so in letzter Minute pünktlich zur Schule schaffen, aber die Kaffeemühle seiner Eltern hat heute Morgen ihren Geist aufgegeben und wenn er kein Koffein zu sich nimmt, wird er es nicht mal bis zur dritten Stunde schaffen. Er braucht jeden Tag seinen Koffeinkick, aber gestern Abend ist er extra lange aufgeblieben, um mit Kurt zu skypen – sie haben eigentlich über gar nichts Besonderes geredet, sondern hatten es einfach nur genossen, das wieder machen zu können, ohne all die Untertöne, die monatelang zwischen den Zeilen auf sie gelauert hatten – und er hat das Gefühl, als würde sein Gehirn ihm so ungefähr zwei Minuten hinterherhinken, als würden Bild und Ton in seinem Kopf nicht übereinstimmen.

Er lächelt bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Kurts Stimme vor Müdigkeit immer rauer geworden war und trotzdem keiner von ihnen das Gespräch hatte beenden wollen. Blaine ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachen würde, dass er so verschlafen ist, wenn er sich wenigstens zuhause eine Tasse Kaffee hätte kochen können.

Er geht einen Schritt weiter, als die Schlange sich langsam vorwärtsbewegt und schaut noch einmal auf die Uhr.)

[Bild] Ein Lima Bean-Pappbecher, auf dem mit schwarzem Stift _'Blaine'_ gekritzelt steht, in der Becherhalterung seines Wagens.

_Ich wette, du könntest auch einen gebrauchen. <3_

 

*** * ***

 

(Kurt reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schlurft aus seinem Schlafzimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass die Badezimmertür verschlossen ist und Santana davor steht – mit mörderischem Blick und einem Handtuch über ihren verschränkten Armen.

Rachels Gesang unter der Dusche erreicht ganz neue Höhen und Virtuosität, Santana trommelt mit der Faust gegen die Tür und Kurt geht seufzend in sein Zimmer zurück, um seine e-Mails zu checken, während er wartet.)

[Bild] Eine ziemlich unterbelichtete Aufnahme quer durch das Apartment von Rachel und Santana, die sich wild gestikulierend in der offenen Badezimmertür gegenüber stehen,

_Verkehrsstau am frühen Morgen._

 

*** * ***

 

(Blaine ist etwas ängstlich, als er die Schachtel öffnet; Päckchen von Cooper sind immer spannend, aber nachdem einmal eins seiner Päckchen ein Dutzend lebende Küken beinhaltet hat, ist er misstrauisch geworden darüber, was Cooper wohl so als passend erwägt, um es ihm zu schicken.

In der Schachtel ist ein kleineres, rechteckiges Päckchen, das in glänzendes Goldpapier eingewickelt ist und obendrauf liegt eine Karte mit Coopers schwungvoller Schrift: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Verlobung, Blainey! Gleich als Kurt gesagt hat, er hätte meinen Werbeslogan als seinen Handyklingelton, da wusste ich: den darfst du nicht wieder hergeben.")

[Bild] Eine halb-ausgepackte Schachtel kubanischer Zigarren in einer Wolke aus goldenem Einwickelpapier.

_Cooper gratuliert uns ganz herzlich :) Leider sind sie nicht aus Schokolade :(_

 

*** * ***

 

(Nachdem er sein Mittagessen gegessen hat, sitzt Kurt noch für ein paar Minuten in dem kleinen Pausenhof der NYADA. Die Sonne scheint warm auf sein Gesicht, zwischen den Blumen in der kleinen aber üppigen Rabatte summen die Bienen und er fühlt sich genauso voller Leben wie die Jahreszeit um ihn herum. Es war ein langer Winter, lange dunkle Monate, die ihn verschluckt und gezwungen hatten, sich aufs Überleben zu konzentrieren. Und wenn er diese Zeit auch, wie er findet, mit Würde und einer gewissen Offenheit für neue Erfahrungen durchgestanden hat, so ist er doch froh, auch innerlich wieder zurück in einer Zeit der Fülle zu sein.

Er ist froh, sich wieder bis ins Mark glücklich zu fühlen.

Ein Spatz kommt auf der Mauer entlang zu ihm her gehüpft und zwitschert neugierig – oder vielleicht auch fordernd – und Kurt streckt seine Beine in die Sonne und wirft ihm ein paar Krümel hin.)

[Bild] Eine Blumenrabatte mit verschiedenen gelb- und orangefarbenen Blumen vor einer niedrigen Steinmauer mit einem Papp-Kaffeebecher und einem kleinen braunen Vogel darauf.

_Meine Dienstagsverabredung zum Mittagessen._

 

*** * ***

 

(Auf seinem Weg zum Englischunterricht läuft Blaine die Außentreppe neben dem Schulhof hinunter und bleibt für einen Moment auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, um eine Gruppe Mittelstufenschüler vorbeizulassen. Er lächelt sie an, trotz ihrer schlechten Manieren, denn als Schulsprecher möchte er jedem das Gefühl geben, an der Schule willkommen zu sein.

Aber als sie vorbei sind, wird er wie immer von all den Erinnerungen gepackt, die diese Treppe für ihn parat hält: sich Karofsky entgegenzustellen, von Kurt Blumen zu bekommen, zuerst zum Abschied und später dann zur Wiedervereinigung inmitten einer Marschkapelle zu singen – dort drüben auf der anderen Seite des Eisengitters...

Die Erkenntnis lässt ihn langsam einatmen. Im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil dieses Schuljahres, tut es nicht mehr weh, sich hier an Kurt zu erinnern. Es tut überhaupt nicht weh.

Blaines Lächeln ist voller Liebe und wird zu etwas ganz Persönlichem, als er den Kopf senkt und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht macht.)

[Bild] Der McKinley Schulhof voller Schüler an einem sonnigen Tag.

 

*** * ***

 

(Kurt lässt seine Tanztasche in die Ecke des Saals fallen und rollt die Schultern. Er dehnt seinen Nacken und streckt die Arme nach hinten, versucht, sich ein wenig zu lockern und etwas von der Anspannung loszuwerden, die er spürt. Heute muss er jeden Schritt, jede Handbewegung, jede Streckung richtig hinbekommen. Er darf nicht nachlässig werden. Es wird auf seine Abschlussnote angerechnet.

Während er weg war, hat er möglicherweise ein paar Unterrichtsstunden zu viel verpasst. Seine Konzentration hat etwas nachgelassen und er hat so viel Stoff verpasst.

Aber, erinnert er sich, das war es wert. Sein Vater, Blaine... das war es wert.

Kurt schüttelt noch einmal seine Arme aus, holt tief Luft und befiehlt sich, mit dem Sorgen-machen aufzuhören. Er weiß, was er tut. Er ist dazu geboren, es zu tun... und das, wozu er nicht geboren ist, wird er verdammt nochmal mit hartem Training ausgleichen. Er schafft das.)

[Bild] Das leere Tanzstudio der NYADA, ein inkomplettes Spiegelbild von Kurt in seinen Tanzklamotten, eingefangen von einem der Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Saales.

_Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

 

*** * ***

 

(Blaine stellt seinen Keks und den Becher hin und zieht seine Schultasche ab, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzt. Sie haben eine lange Probe an diesem Nachmittag hinter sich; Mr Schuester scheint die Vorbereitung auf die Nationals diesmal ernster zu nehmen als letztes Jahr, was großartig ist.... abgesehen von Blaines schmerzenden Beinen. Er sollte Kurt um Rat fragen nach neuen Dehnübungen, die er im College gelernt hat.

"Oh, sie haben heute ein Muster gemacht!" sagt Tina, als sie den Deckel von ihrem Latte nimmt. "Das liebe ich!"

"Dieser Barista steht total auf dich", informiert Artie sie. "Ich hab gesehen, wie er dir den ganzen Weg hierher hinterher geschaut hat."

"Also bitte, er ist grade mal einen Meter zwanzig groß", sagt Kitty und verdreht die Augen, während sie von ihrem Becher trinkt. "Wahrscheinlich muss ihn seine Mutter herfahren. Tina kann etwas viel Besseres haben als solch einen Coffee-Shop Versager."

"Mach dich nicht lustig über jemanden, der uns alle mit Gratis-Keksen versorgen kann", sagt Artie.

Blaine wirft einen Blick in Tinas Becher und dann hinüber zu dem Jungen hinter der Theke. Leider sieht er wirklich aus wie fünfzehn, irgendwie picklig und verlegen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er sehr nett, überlegt Blaine, und Tina verdient jemand Besonderen. Er möchte sich kein Urteil bilden. Und es wäre unklug, zu erwähnen, wie schlecht Kitty im vergangenen Herbst Kurt behandelt hat, als er hier arbeitete, zumindest wenn sie einen schönen Nachmittag miteinander verbringen wollen.

"Er hat sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben mit deinem Kaffee, Tina", sagt er und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, um für Kurt ein Foto zu machen, das Beste was er tun kann, denn schließlich kann er ihn jetzt nicht persönlich mit einem Kaffee überraschen, der mit einem Muster verziert ist. "Ich finde es süß.")

[Bild] Ein von oben fotografiertes Herz im Latteschaum.

 

*** * ***

 

(Nachdem er das Workout-Video ausgeschaltet hat, wischt Kurt sich mit einem Handtuch übers Gesicht und lässt sich zurück auf seine Fersen sinken. Alles tut ihm weh und seine Bauchmuskeln zittern. Er ist nicht sicher, ob er wirklich einen perfekten Bauch haben will, wenn er sich dafür so quälen muss.

Was er nicht alles für die Mode auf sich nimmt... und um Blaine zu verzücken, wenn er Kurt das Hemd auszieht.)

[Bild] Kurts Kopf und Schultern, das Haar feucht und verstrubbelt, das Gesicht noch ganz erhitzt, und der Arm der das Handy hochhält bis zum Tanktop nackt.

_Da wir jetzt ja verlobt sind, ziehe ich in Erwägung, mich gehen zu lassen. Dieses neue Bauchmuskeltraining war die Hölle._

 

* * *

 

(Blaine schreckt aus seinem ungeplanten Nickerchen hoch, als draußen laut ein Auto hupt. Er blinzelt einen Moment, verwirrt darüber, wieso er in seinem Schlafzimmer ist, wo er doch ganz sicher war, in New York zu sein. Er war bei Kurt, obwohl die Einzelheiten mit jedem Atemzug mehr verschwimmen; und er ist hart, sein Blut pulsiert, seine Hände wandern über die Decke und suchen nach einem Körper, der nicht hier ist, der mehrere Staaten von ihm entfernt ist.

Eine Weile liegt er auf seinem Bett und wünscht sich, sehnt sich, quält sich mit der Erinnerung an Kurts magische Küsse und Berührungen und er wünschte, sie hätten nach ihrer Verlobung mehr Zeit gehabt, wieder zueinander zu finden. Sie müssen sich wieder ganz neu kennenlernen und jetzt hat alles so viel mehr Bedeutung.

Er will alles noch einmal machen und alles ausprobieren, was sie noch nie gemacht haben.

Blaine _will_ Kurt, will jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers berühren, jeden festen Muskel und jedes Stückchen weiche Haut, jeden geheimen Ort. Blaine möchte ihn erforschen und ihn sehen, gesehen werden, sich _und_ ihm Vergnügen bereiten, ein _Wir_ sein anstatt getrennt voneinander, ineinander verschlungen und verliebt.

Blaine _will_ Kurt auf diese tiefe, instinktive Art, die ihm das Blut durch die Adern pulsieren lässt, alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran, nackt beieinander zu liegen, ohne dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ist; mit nichts, das sie daran hindert, sich so nahe zu kommen wie sie wollen, und er will nicht länger darauf warten müssen.

Er atmet langsam ein und räkelt sich leicht auf der Matratze in dem Versuch, sein Begehren etwas abflauen zu lassen. Er lässt seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Es hilft nicht wirklich, aber es ist alles, was ihm bleibt.

Er will nicht mehr warten, aber er muss.)

[Bild] Blaines Gesicht, seitlich auf seinem Kissen liegend, schaut etwas traurig direkt in die Kamera. Seine freie Hand liegt zwischen dem Objektiv und seinem Mund.

_Ich glaube, ich bin eingeschlafen._

 

* * *

 

(Gegen neun Uhr abends herrscht Flaute im Diner; die meisten Leute haben bereits zu Abend gegessen, aber der Schwarm der Theaterbesucher ist noch nicht vorbeigekommen.

Kurt lehnt an der Theke und lässt den Blick über den Raum schweifen und durch die Fensterscheiben auf die geschäftige New Yorker Nacht hinaus, jenseits des ruhigen Restaurants. Wahrscheinlich sollte er Salzstreuer auffüllen oder Santana und Dani aus der Vorratskammer holen, bevor Gunther sie schon wieder während ihrer Pause beim Knutschen erwischt, aber stattdessen schaut er den Fußgängern hinterher und spürt, wie sein Herz jedes Mal einen Satz macht, wenn ein dunkelhaariger, glattrasierter junger Mann undeutlich verschwommen jenseits der Glasscheiben vorbeiläuft.

"Alles okay?", fragt Rachel ihn, als sie mit einem Stapel schmutzigem Geschirr an ihm vorbeifegt.

"Mhm", antwortet er, denn er weiß, dass es doof ist, Blaine irgendwo zu vermissen, wo er noch nie gewesen ist. Das hier ist immer noch Kurts Stadt und er ist glücklich hier. Auch ohne Blaine.

Aber ein Teil von ihm kann es trotzdem nicht erwarten, Blaine dort durch diese Tür kommen zu sehen, der ihn dann aus einer der Sitzecken heraus anlächelt, ihn nach der Arbeit abholt, vielleicht sogar selbst eine Uniform anzieht und jeden Abend mit Kurt Duette singt.)

[Bild] Ein weißes Handtuch, ein Bestellblock, ein Stift, ein Namensschild auf dem _Kurt_ steht, alles ordentlich auf dem dunklen Thekenholz ausgebreitet.

_Handwerkszeug_

 

*** * ***

 

(Nach dem Abendessen räumt Blaine die Spülmaschine ein und während er eine Schüssel ausspült, schaut er aus dem Fenster über der Spüle. Draußen ist es noch hell; die Luft, die durch das, einen Spalt breit geöffnete Fenster hereinweht, ist zu dieser Tageszeit schon kühl, aber sie riecht nach Blättern und Blüten – noch nicht ganz Sommer, aber bald. Das Schuljahr ist fast vorbei. Die HighSchool ist fast vorbei. Sein Leben fängt tatsächlich an. Er spürt, wie sich die Begeisterung in ihm ausbreitet, bereit zum Blühen wie die Blumen.

Ihm ist bewusst, dass es eine Menge Fragen gibt, die ihm eigentlich Unbehagen bereiten müssten. Er weiß nicht, ob Kurt zum Semesterende nachhause kommt. Es ist auch noch nicht sicher, dass er in New York zu Kurt aufs College gehen wird. Er weiß noch nicht genau, wohin er gehen oder was er machen wird. So vieles hängt noch in der Luft.

Aber dennoch: irgendwie wird Kurt nach dem Schulabschluss ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Das ist sicher. So viel zumindest steht außer Frage.

Er stellt den letzten Teller in den Gitterkorb und schließt die Tür, dann lehnt er sich an die Spüle und betrachtet lächelnd den orange-pink-farbenen Himmel.

Er wird sein ganzes Leben mit Kurt verbringen.)

[Bild] Ein Sonnenuntergang über den Baumwipfeln in Blaines Garten.

 

* * *

 

(Kurt kommt jeden Tag auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn an einem kleinen Second-Hand-Laden vorbei. Bereits nach seinem ersten Monat in New York hatte er ihn ziemlich abgeschrieben, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass seine Waren eher zu einem leer geräumten Flohmarktstand passten als zu einem Laden in der elegantesten Stadt der Welt, aber er schaut sich immer die neuesten Sachen im Schaufenster an, nur für den Fall.

In der Schmucksektion der Auslage liegt ein neuer Ring, dessen Silberfärbung so angelaufen ist, dass das eingravierte Efeumuster besonders auffällt. Es ist nicht filigran genug gearbeitet, um hübsch auszusehen, aber es ist mal etwas anderes. Es sticht aus dem Rest des billigen Plunders heraus.

Er fühlt sich von diesem einfachen Silberring auf eine Art angezogen, die ihm völlig fremd ist.

Er summt leise vor sich hin und reibt nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über das Profil von Blaines Ring an seinem Finger – jetzt ist es _sein_ Ring, _ihrer_ – und dann geht er weiter und seine Gedanken sind voll von anderen Ringen, die kommen werden. Ringe, die _für immer_ bedeuten, und Designs, die genauso lange an Blaines Hand gut aussehen müssen.)

[Bild] Zwei verschiedene Sorten Efeu, einer blasser grün als der andere, die sich an der Backsteinwand eines Gebäudes hochwinden – miteinander verwoben und zusammen gewachsen – mit einem U-Bahn-Schild gerade noch so am linken Bildrand zu sehen.

 

*** * ***

 

("Okay, Leute, tolle Arbeit. Machen wir zehn Minuten Pause", sagt Mr Schuester und während sich die meisten der New Directions im Chorraum verteilen, lässt Blaine sich auf die Klavierbank fallen. Er spielt ein paar Akkorde zu dem Lied, das ihm im Kopf herumgeht, und summt leise mit. Er sollte sich womöglich schlecht fühlen, weil es nicht das Lied ist, das sie zur Zeit in Glee proben, aber das kann er sowieso aus dem Effeff. Dieses ist es, das ihn jetzt nicht loslässt.

Es ist das Lied, das er für Kurt singen möchte.

Sam redet kurz mit einem der Jungs von der Band und kommt dann, die Gitarre in der Hand, zu Blaine herüber und setzt sich neben ihn. "Bist du bereit? Wenn wir es gleich aufnehmen, dann haben wir's im Kasten bevor die anderen zurückkommen."

Blaine richtet sich auf, als Artie zu ihnen herrollt. "Das wäre großartig. Danke Jungs!"

"Kein Problem", sagt Sam und bringt die Gitarre in Position. "Die Harmonien klingen toll."

Artie hebt sein Handy in die Höhe und drückt ein paar Tasten. "Uuund Action.")

[Video] Eine frontale Großaufnahme von Blaine mit Sam im Profil an seiner Seite. Sam spielt Gitarre und sie singen die erste Strophe von 'Love Me Do': "Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, please, love me do."

 

*** * ***

 

[Bild] Kurt gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzend, die Beine unter sich, einen Becher an seine Brust gedrückt und ein liebevolles Lächeln im Gesicht, während er das Handy in seiner anderen Hand betrachtet.

Rachel an Blaine: _Ich dachte, du würdest gern seine Reaktion sehen._

 

*** * ***

 

(Kurt zieht seinen Raumteiler-Vorhang zu (obwohl das dummerweise nicht den Klang von Rachels spöttischem Gelächter ausblendet), stapft zu seinem Bett und setzt sich hin. Dann schaut er sich das Video noch einmal an und sein Herz pocht beim Klang von Blaines wunderschöner Stimme, dem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und der Liebe in seinen Augen, genauso wie wegen der Worte.

Blaine. Sein süßer, talentierter, verrückter _Verlobter._ )

[Bild] Kurts linke Hand liegt gespreizt auf seinem Oberschenkel – der Ring an seinem Finger leuchtet hell auf dem dunklen Jeansstoff.

_Ich hätte gedacht, das wäre Antwort genug._

[Video] Kurts Gesicht vor seiner Schlafzimmerwand und er singt leise 'She loves you' direkt in die Kamera: "He said you hurt him so, he almost lost his mind. But now he said he knows, you're not the hurting kind... He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah..."

_Für den Fall, dass du eine noch eindeutigere Antwort wolltest. <3_

 

*** * ***

 

(Zuhause in seinem Zimmer sitzt Blaine im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und spielt das Liedfragment immer und immer und immer wieder ab. Versinkt in Kurts Stimme und seinem hinreißenden Gesicht und er denkt an das Bild des Ringes an seinem Finger, das ihm mit ziemlicher Sicherheit _immer_ ein Kribbeln über den Rücken jagen wird, weil Kurt zu _ihm_ gehört. Sie gehören einander. Es löst in ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme und Beständigkeit aus, überschäumend und gleichzeitig fest verankert auf eine Art, die neu und ganz wunderbar ist. Er hat sich auch vor ihrer Trennung von Kurts Liebe immer gefestigt gefühlt, aber jetzt ist die Gewissheit noch stärker, noch realer.

Er nimmt sein Handy, um ein Foto seines Lächelns zu schießen, um auch seine eigene Reaktion direkt mitzuteilen... und dann schüttelt er den Kopf und klickt stattdessen auf seine Kontaktliste, um Kurt anzurufen.)

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt er, als Kurt rangeht, denn es ist das Wichtigste, auch wenn es sich anhört als wären sie gerade mitten im Gespräch gewesen; das waren sie auch irgendwie auf ihre ganz eigene Weise, denkt er bei sich. "So sehr."

"Das weiß ich doch, Blaine", antwortet Kurt unbeschwert, liebevoll, ganz auf ihn fokussiert. "Deshalb habe ich _ja_ gesagt. Deshalb und weil ich unmöglich _nein_ sagen kann zu einem Angebot, das mir ein Mann im Anzug auf einer Treppe macht." Er lacht leise. "Wir haben alle unsere Schwächen."

Blaine kann das glückliche Lächeln in Kurts Stimme hören und er kann es bis hinunter in seine Zehen spüren. Er wünschte er könnte es auch live sehen, aber das muss für jetzt ausreichen. Sie werden nicht mehr lange getrennt voneinander sein.

Schließlich ist das erst der Beginn ihres gemeinsamen Lebens.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die beiden erwähnten Lieder sind 'Love Me Do' und 'She Loves You' von den Beatles, allerdings mit angepassten Pronomen ;-)  
> Vielen Dank im Voraus für Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
